


A Rewarding Punishment

by TheFeatheredChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Control, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Hand Jobs, Loss of Control, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatheredChevy/pseuds/TheFeatheredChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't let Cas get away with saying "no" to him - reminds him who's really in charge. Shameless, plotless smut. Tiny glimmers of Demon!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rewarding Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post that shows two of the times that Cas was done with Dean's shit. :)
> 
> http://www.mishnjay.tumblr.com/post/87779193415/falloutdreamer-4x22-9x22-the-sass-is-still
> 
> Set whenever and wherever you want, though after 9x23 for obvious reasons.

“Dean, what are you doing? Stop. What if-“  
  
“Quiet, angel.”  
  
Cas huffed in panic. He looked around wide-eyed as Dean shoved him into the supply closet shelves, closing the door, and pushing his own body fully against the brunette.

“You see,” Dean mouthed against Cas’s warm neck in a low, husky tone, “It’s so _sexy_ when you try to defy me…” His hands moved down the angel’s chest and stomach. “…When you try to take command... But you know that I can’t have that.”  
  
Dean’s hands found Cas’s belt and undid it before unbuttoning and unzipping Cas’s pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He pulled into Cas by the hips and rolled against him, the friction causing a disoriented whimper from the angel, who was already breathing rapidly in a panic.  
  
“Mmm, that’s right.” Dean stood straddling one of Cas's legs, and he grabbed gently at Cas’s hardening length that was beginning to slightly strain against his boxers. He gave open, wet kisses to the base of Cas’s neck, humming gently as he began palming at the angel’s restrained cock. The friction eliciting light, nearly muted moans from the brunette’s plush, soft lips.  
  
“Deean, oh _godd_ ” Cas whispered and rocked against the hunter’s hand, quickly hardening at the feeling.  
  
Dean’s eyes flicked black at the mentioned name as he swiftly moved his other hand over Cas’s mouth, tightly wrapping around his lips and cheeks.  
  
“What the fuck did I say, feathers?” He locked onto the bright blue gaze before him. Cas’s eyes were wide with want, worry and pleasure, as Dean continued rubbing the angel through the cotton.  
  
“Not another word now... Gonna remind you who’s in charge, baby.”  
  
Dean slowly removed his hand from Cas’s mouth as his eyes faded back to a bright green on white. Dean’s lips were immeasurably close to Cas, and as he spoke, his soft lips brushed against the angel’s.  
  
“See as sexy as it is when you try to stand up to me,” Dean’s hand traced back down Cas’s chest, ribs, and stomach and he fingered at the waistband of Cas’s boxers. “…As hot as it is when you try to say ‘ _no_ ’ to me… It’s even hotter knowing that I can make you say ‘ _yes_.’”  
Dean moved Cas’s boxers down and let them fall to the floor. He grabbed Cas’s needing cock, already beading at the tip with precum. “…knowing I can make you scream it if I want….. but not yet, baby.”  
  
Dean spit on his palm and grabbed Cas’s length again, closing his fingers around the rock hard shaft. “Not until I say you can.”  
  
Dean bit gently at Cas’s bottom lip as he began slowly working the angel with his grip. Cas’s breath began to shallow against the hunter’s lips as he felt Dean moving against him. One hand wrapped around the hunter and clutched at his back while the other supported himself against the shelf behind him. Dean steadily slid back and forth against the angel, finding a gentle beat as he worked him.  
  
Cas began to pant into Dean in an almost agonizing pleasure – completely at his hunter’s mercy and unable to articulate the pleasure surging through him. Dean stroked Cas a little faster, tightening his grip as he moved up and down his shaft rhythmically. Cas dropped his head forward onto the hunter’s shoulder, breathing erratically and clawing at Dean’s back. He turned his head so he was breathing against Dean’s neck, hot and shallow. He rocked his hips against Dean’s grip, wanting… _needing_ more, as the heat began pooling in his stomach.  
  
“ _Ohmygod.Ohmygod.Ohmygod_.” Dean could feel Cas almost silently mouthing the words in his breath against Dean's neck, and though his eyes intuitively went black at the expression, he forgave his angel for his disobedience and only felt encouraged to pump him faster and bring him over the edge.  
  
Dean snaked his other hand between the two of them and gently grabbed at Cas’s balls while he rhythmically stroked him. Cas’s breath hitched and he bit against the base of Dean’s neck.  
  
He leaned into Cas’s ear with a rough whisper. “You like that, angel? ...Huh? You feel good, baby?”  
  
Cas nodded against Dean, barely able to stand.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
Cas huffed into his hunter between pulses and bucked against him.  
“Yes, baby.. Yes.. Yes…Fuck. Don’t stop, Dean. Don’t.Stop.”  
  
He was completely wrecked and nearly delirious with pleasure, overwhelmed by the building heat that was coursing through his body with every stroke.  
  
Dean gently traced his fingers around Cas’s balls as he continued jerking him. He moved his head down and sucked on the angel’s earlobe before whispering into his ear again.  
  
“Need you to lift your head up, baby. Wanna see you when I make you come.”  
  
Cas moaned more audibly through his gasps as he lifted his head, his concern for being caught completely dissolved by pleasure. His lips were immediately met with Dean’s as the hunter crashed into him. Their lips parted and they found each other’s tongues as they gave hot, open, lustful kisses. Cas moaned hard into Dean and was met with a growl from the hunter as their tongues pushed into each other desperately.  
  
Dean pulled from the angel’s lips, stroking him harder with his fist. The angel was completely ruined and undone. He grabbed at Dean’s hair as the hunter pushed their foreheads together.  
  
“Dean, fuh-Dean… I’m gonna, I-“ Cas panted, thrusting against Dean's hand.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean grabbed at Cas’s balls a little harder.  
  
“I…I..” Cas nodded, words failing him.  
  
“I wanna feel you come, baby. Wanna hear you say my name. Tell me who owns you.”  
  
Dean pumped harder into Cas and Cas moaned loudly.  
  
“Dean… so.. good… you’re so good. Please, don’t- _ohmygod_ , _Dean_.”  
  
Dean growled as the angel tensed and clutched at him. His eyes locked onto Dean's and his breath caught in his throat. His entire body shuddered and he spilled hot into the hunter’s hand.   
  
"I got you, baby, I got you," Dean breathed and gripped Cas firmly as the angel rode through his ecstasy.  
  
Cas panted against Dean’s lips, weak and hazy. He fell against his hunter, kissing at his neck in gratitude, but still requiring him to even maintain his own balance. Now, more than ever, he understood the benefits of standing up to Dean Winchester.


End file.
